


Sherlock the Skilled Husband

by SkylarTheTreturous



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mrs. Hudson - Freeform, Parentlock, Parents, Rosie Watson - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarTheTreturous/pseuds/SkylarTheTreturous
Summary: "Sherlock, what have you done with my laptop"?"Ahh...I needed it"."Can I have it back now, please"."How much of it"?





	Sherlock the Skilled Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick little conversation I though John and Sherlock might have in the morning. I have a feeling that John can't mange to stay angry at Sherlock for very long.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is my first fic ever and a can't believe even five of you liked it enough to give kudos. It makes me very happy!

"Have you seen my laptop, Sherlock?" 

"Sorry?" 

"Sherlock, what have you done with my laptop"?

"John, Ahh...I need it". 

"Can I have it back now, please". 

"How much of it"?

"Oh MY GOD, SHERLOCK! What did you do. I knew that I should have been suspicious when you got up so early. But I thought, 'oh no, he probably just got up to check on the skin cells rotting away in our fridge. Sherlock? I’m coming to the kitchen now". 

"Wait, John!"

"No, no Sherlock! The only thing you could do to lesson my annoyance now is to have a hot cup of coffee for me when I get there". 

"Hi, John". 

"Ahhhhh.....Sherlock. I shouldn't really be surprised, should I? Just one thing, how to you manage to get that much animal brain into the flat wi....yeah never mind. But more importantly what have you done with my computer"? 

"I used it to make magnetized ice cubes". 

"Alright....well,, that's it then. I hadn't backed it up it a bit, but at least I have an external hard drive". 

"I backed it up". 

"Oh, thank yo-----wait no, did you read the drafts of my blog posts?! Please say you didn't delete any of them!"

"If you're talking about the one you wrote about Rosie, I thought it was quite, nice". 

"Really. I think you just enjoyed the part where I described you as a 'highly competent father and a skilled husband (in many areas)'. I thought you'd appreciate my choice of words. Oh, and Rosie should be up in a minute or so". 

"I am, as you said, 'a skilled husband'. I am such a skilled husband that instead of cleaning up the mound of assorted brain matter from the counter so that Mrs, Hudson won't have my head, I instead made you coffee". 

"Really?"

"It's on counter by the sink".

"Mmmm".

"And I am such a skilled husband that I will wait until you have had your coffee before I kiss you good morning".

"I object! Coffee can wait!"

"I thought you might say that". 

"You used me!"

"Yes I did".

"I'm surprising okay with that, but don't get to cocky. Just try not to get brain matter in my hair". 

"I'll certainly try". 

"Sherlock, if I go down stairs smelling of rotting flesh Mrs, Hudson will have good incentive to raid our flat".

"Okay, alright". 

"Good, now please get your face over here". 

"I'll be there".


End file.
